As the World Falls Down
by somandalicious
Summary: It was a strange life. Similar to a neverending fairytale...a part of her seemed to be awakening. Deep inside and it was confused. HGDM
1. Part One

Title: As the World Falls Down  
Word Count: 946  
Theme: Trance  
Number of Theme's Completed: 13:100  
Rating: M  
Characters: Draco & Hermione  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**As The World Falls Down**

**Part one**

_"I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." _

- _Jareth (David Bowie) Labyrinth_

It was a strange life. Similar to a never-ending fairytale. A very extraordinary, sad tale of a princess locked in a dream, her prince was nefarious and frightening, but she spent her days wishing and preparing for his visits.

Somehow, however, a part of her seemed to be awakening. Deep inside and it was confused.

She did not know who she was only her name. Hermione.

She did not know where she was; only that it was his manor.

She did not know who her prince was either. Only his name. Draco Malfoy, and she found it odd, but she knew he loved her.

Narrowing her eyes, she studied him across the elegant table. His handsome face was impassive as he listened to a dark-skinned fellow with almond-shaped eyes. He was somehow familiar, but she could not recall his name. She spent no time wondering, instead she admired Draco while he was distracted.

The fine angle of his jaw was set regally and beautifully led to a slightly square chin. His nose came down in a long, straight point that spoke of aristocratic genetics. His lovely mouth was thin and relaxed, giving the appearance of a simple pout. But his eyes were amazing and she felt most curious about them. A swirl of ashes and storms framed by long ebony lashes that hooded his thoughts. Her most favorite feature, but she did not understand why.

"Draco," his name slipped past her lips involuntarily and she bit the bottom in punishment. Shame rose in her cheeks heatedly and when he turned his attention to her, simultaneously arching a dark, refined brow, she realized that she had made a mistake.

Draco stiffened at the sound of his name. it was a charming, husky sound that settled over him softly, but he felt nearly angry because never once had she spoken aloud at tone of his dinner parties. After all, he told her not too. Yet the annoyance dispelled as his gaze fell on the pretty witch. Her curls fell about her shoulders in glittering ringlets, her face was flushed and glowing, but her eyes, although large with bewilderment, were a pale and melancholy topaz. They did not sparkle. Not a flicker of life in them anymore.

His heart clenched at the sight of her. "Yes?" He growled to shield his desire to comfort her. His company would not understand. He had a image to keep up. One of a cold-hearted and ruthless bastard.

Hermione blinked and held up her left hand. "Tell me again about our wedding day." The simple gold band on her finger flashed in the candlelight.

Instantly, he sucked in a choking breath as if he had been kicked in the stomach. The dining hall had grown quiet and all eyes were staring at him. Waiting. Judging. "Not now," _Poppet_. He then tilted his head back to Zabini, but not before he caught a glimpse of her chin trembling and her head was dropping with sorrow.

Hermione felt pain sweep into her chest at his curt dismissal. It was not fair. A simple request that he refused to acquiesce. Did he not care? She rose quietly and murmured an apology before quitting the hall. Once she was out of sight she ran to the one place she felt truly safe. Draco's grand library. There she threw herself to the floor near the fireplace, her heavy dress falling around her, and she began to cry for something she could not understand.

Later, after his guest had retired, Draco arrived in the Library, where he knew she would be although she never read any of them. He found her lying on her side, her skirts tangled around her form, and her cheeks glistening while she chewed on her thumb. Her eyes were searching the fire for answers. Ones he did not worry about her finding. "Hermione," he said tenderly as he settled on his haunches next to her, he reached out a hand and carefully extracted the curls from her shoulder.

She turned to him, eyes wide again, confused once more.

Before he could stop himself he grasped for her and gathered her tiny frame against his chest.

She gasped, her body went rigid, but she curled his collar in her fist, and buried her darling face in his shoulder. "I just wanted to remember how I came to love you. I'm sorry." She hiccupped.

"Ssh, now," and he lifted her easily to carry her to the bedroom.

Laying her softly on the bed, he pressed his mouth to hers and a spark of magic crackled in his gut. Then she opened to him, allowing him the liberty to explore her honeyed mouth with his tongue. Then carefully he let his deft fingers divest their clothing.

He wanted to be sweet to her, make her truly feel him. Slowly, to know how he adored her. He held her closer than ever before, and took his time to please her. Just willing her to feel the same about him. He wanted her to fall with him. Simply.

Hermione was spiraling downward delightfully, but she could not fathom the depths of it all. Everything around her was crashing and her body hummed and soared with surrender. Their coupling was edacious. An effulgence of emotion that rocked her into tears.

Then suddenly she was curled against him as he petted her to comfort, whispering words of endearment until she was nearly asleep. But right before she captured that last nod, he spoke once more.

_Imperio..._


	2. Part Two

Title: As the World Falls Down Part Two  
Author: emm718  
Word Count: 858  
Theme: Time  
Number of Theme's Completed: 14:100  
Rating: G  
Characters: Dee slash aeche arr  
Disclaimer: Obviously it does not belong to me.

**Part Two**

_"You cowered before me and I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down. And I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"__  
__ Jareth (David Bowie) Labyrinth_

The large oak door stood slightly ajar. Draco's hand relaxed on the knob for control and his other palm laid against the jam. He was watching for her. He knew that she would take this opportunity to visit the library because he had told her he would be away from the manor for the entire day. It was a test. A verification of his suspicions. Since the night of the dinner party he had forbidden her to return to it. Not to be cruel, but because he had suspicions that the curse he had her under was coming undone. He was afraid. He did not want her to leave. Selfish, he knew, but how else could he get Hermione to love him?

The Godfather clock chimed noon and he heard her soft footfalls on the carpet of the grand hallway. Quick, determined steps, and with a rustle of silk her body flashed pass his door towards the library. Silently he closed the door and rested his forehead against it. He let a disappointed sigh and began to form a plan of action. But there was only one conclusion left.

It was time.

Time to let her go.

If he was honest with himself, he was not happy with the shell of the witch he had abducted a year ago. She was not feisty and witty anymore, she was no longer bossy or all-knowing, and using every chance she got to knock him down to size. This is how he fell for her in the first place. Hermione Granger was the only witch in the world who could knock him down to size, remind him that he was nothing more than flesh and blood. He missed her.

And now, she was searching. He knew she was trying to understand how they came to be together. To remember who she was. He had her fooled. She never loved him. She would not. And that was a fate worse than death in Draco's opinion. It did not matter that he treated her like a queen. Expensive robes, delectable dinners, all the baubles and treats she could imagine. And when he made love to her, it was an extension of his emotions through a physical act. It was all for her. She deserved a perfect life, fully equipped with the moon and stars and all he ever intended to do was give them to her.

Jerking the door open, he rushed after her, his gait stern, determined, robes billowing in his wake. His mouth pressed firmly shut. When he arrived, he threw open the double doors and saw her flinch and cower. The book in her hands dropped to the floor.

"Like disobeying me, do you?" His voice was clipped, stern but he immediately regretted it when he sensed her fear. He did not want to frighten her.

Her mouth dropped open, then snapped closed, her eyebrows swept together and those bejeweled eyes flickered defiantly. Then quickly her expression softened into shame, and her topaz orbs became dull again.

He instantly grieved for the flash of _Granger_ he saw. "Never mind. I want you to return to your wing of the manor for a week." and he moved to retired the library. He had to escape. He could not bear to witness the struggle she was going through. He felt wretched and guilty and that was two emotions he never cared to feel.

"Draco." She called softly.

He paused and pivoted, steeling his jaw to reflect his displeasure. She was standing, her chin upturned, and spine rigid.

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I want to know why I can't remember. I want to know why I am your wife, but I don't feel it. I want to know now." Her timbre wavered, but only slightly.

He sighed. Defeated. He beckoned her to him and she immediately complied, letting him embrace her. Cupping her chin, he searched her eyes for _Granger_ but found her gone. Sadly. "You will know soon Poppet. I promise," and her kissed her tenderly.

She allowed him for a moment. Then broke away. "Don't," she breathed and turned away.

He sneered. His time with her had expired. The spell was unfolding. He blamed himself, he should have known. She was a powerful witch after all. She would fight him.

Raising his wand, he pointed it at her temple and whispered "finite incantatem".

She swayed, her eyes fluttered, and a dainty hand reached for her brow as she leaned against the table for support.

He refused to catch her if she fell. A lump settled in his throat and he watched her warily.

Her knees gave out and she slipped to the floor, both palms covering her face. Slowly she pulled them away, touched her nostril with the tip of her fingers, and found blood. She whimpered, looked at her hands, her arms, her dress, as if seeing them for the first time. She looked around the library, until at last, her wide glistening eyes settled on him. "What have you done?" she whispered right before her eyes shut and her torso slumped at his feet.

"I've failed you."

TBC


	3. Part Three

Title: As the World Falls Down Part Three  
Word Count: 1005  
Theme: Independence  
Number of Theme's Completed: 15:100  
Rating: M  
Characters: Draco and Hermione  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. 

**Part Three**

_"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here …, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me."_

_-Sarah (Jennifer Connelly) Labyrinth_

Hermione laid upon the grand canopy bed. Her lovely hands rested on her stomach and her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

Draco sat far in the corner, deep in the shadows and silently watched over her. He had cleaned the blood from her face and brought her to the chambers instead of casting a charm to awaken her. He felt he deserved those last moments with her, even if only to commit her to memory.

Dragging his fingers through his long locks, he let a terrible sigh. He realized, given the chance, he wouldn't change a thing. Mostly because it refused to admit what he did was wrong and after all, he had her for a year. In a pretty gilded cage, where she needed him more than air. More than water or nourishment. This was his love, and _Granger _would never understand it, or return it. That is why he took her and cursed her. As he saw it, he was taking her from a cruel, war torn world, and offering her a luxuriously sheltered and cushioned life. Safe.

Hermione began to stir. The dark crescents of lashes that rested upon her rosy cheeks twitched and then shot open. A flash of fire in her eyes. A browned gold lick of flaming life.

Immediately Draco sat forward, his eyes narrowed into slits and his jaw flexed. He wanted to smile, embrace her, and tell her he was glad that she was back. But knew that Granger would not welcome it at all. So he settled for a cold, daring glare and silence.

Hermione gulped deeply and waited for her blurry vision to clear. When beautiful glittering burgundy silk came into view, she sat up on her elbows and glanced around the strange room. The last thing she remembered was walking through the streets of Beirut looking for someone, looking for…

"You." She hissed and her eyes became accusatory, suspicious as they fell upon Draco. Her mouth twisted hatefully and she attempted to spring across the bed, but the hindrance of her elaborate dress slowed her.

Draco stood, and took a daring step towards her. His arms straight at his sides, fingers curled in anticipating fists.

Then she stopped and settled herself on the edge of the bed, her chin lifted and her eyes locked with his. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I wanted you."

Her mouth began to drop open and shock settled upon her fine features. "You hate me."

"I don't." He began to relax a bit.

She tilted her head and bit her bottom lip.

"I married you." He nodded to her right hand, causing her to glance down.

Suddenly her eyes hardened and she jumped at him with a growl. Her nails clawed at his neck, leaving three red marks.

Draco winced and gripped at her wrist causing the buttons of his shirt to pop free. She twisted her hand free and smacked him hard. Momentarily he lost his balance, but gained it quickly by wrenching her arm behind her back and bringing her body flush against him.

Hermione grunted and kicked sharply at his shin bringing forth a whispered swear and he threw his weight into her making them both tumble to the bed.

She wiggled desperately, and he forced his body between her legs for leverage. With one long-fingered hand he pinned her wrist above her head, then reached down and tugged her skirts around her waist.

She took the opportunity to spat in his face. "Rape me you foul, evil bastard!"

Brushing her curls away from her face softly, he let a small frown. "I won't." His heart was ripped in down the center. Overjoyed that _Granger_ had returned to fight him, grief because he had to let her go.

Her mouth snapped shut and she was breathing wildly, tears of anger and confusion brightening her face. "You won't break me," her voice was weak.

"I never intended to." He said sadly.

"Then what did you intend?"

"For you to love me." Draco withdrew and turned from her with a frustrated sigh. "But, I never realized that in doing so, I'd lose you. But you struggled with the curse, and I knew I could not keep you."

Hermione sat up and straightened her clothing whilst taking the opportunity to search his form for answers. "How long?"

He pivoted and no longer seemed cold and ruthless, now was a broken man full of regret and sorrow. "A year."

She gasped. "What of my friends?"

He had the grace to flush. "They accepted our marriage, but never kept contact with you."

She sobbed and a tear streaked her face. "Did Harry…the war, is it…?

"Yes, three months after we were married." He nodded.

She felt abandoned, alone and heartbroken. Wiping at her face with the back of her hand she murmured, "I want to go home."

Draco gulped. "You are free to do as you please." He moved to the wardrobe and withdrew a green knapsack. "This carries your wand, divorce papers to sign, and a key to your vault at Gringotts." He handed it to her.

She took it and rose, but could not bring her feet to move. Instead she took a long deep look into his eyes. Something was there deep in them and she found that it made her want to stay. To care for him. On its own accord her palm cupped his face. She could have loved him, she recognized. Maybe that had been her reasons for insisting on taking after him to Beirut. Or perhaps if had simply courted her properly. But now, she could never trust him, and that was the very foundation which love was built.

Draco closed his eyes and allowed himself the pleasure of her touch one last time.

"Goodbye," she whispered, and then with a rustle of silk and a resounding creak of the door, she was gone. Forever.

Free from her gilded cage.

To learn that independence isn't so sweet.

_ fin_


End file.
